$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}2 & 5 \\ 3 & 1 \\ 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}2 & 3 & 0 \\ 5 & 1 & 7\end{array}\right]$